eviloverlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Day One
Steampunk-Technology Monsters Man Incognito Ink Your name is Incognito! You are the terror of all humanity, for your mighty monster-mooks follow you blindly upon your quest for Evilness! Your powerful armies will be composed with mighty Technology, and none shall stop you! You now have everything to Embark Upon Your Epic Quest for Evilness! ARE YOU READY FOR EVIL!? Year One of your Epic Quest for Evilness - Day One - Hour One - Your Evil Lair The terrible monsters which belong to you are known as... Behemoth Catfish They are giant Catfish, and they are extremely Evil. Problems: They are Static. They are Underwater Only creatures. Your Lair is automatically Near the Water. The basic Mooks you can hire are known as...Cog-Minion! They are your fleshy sacs of defense, albeit they are actually made of steel and iron and copper and everything you could scrap by. They work on coal, emit vapor, and are generally more suited on following autonomous routines rather than actually being smart. You could call them 'walking scrapyards', but that would be an offense to the scrapyards. They are Undoubtedly Loyal however, and will never betray you. The Dark Minions you can command are...Hydraulic Succubus. Nefarious demons armed with wrenches and wenches, they have an inherent bonus in corrupting the young, the horny and in repairing those nasty leaks your lair sometime suffers from the pipes on the ceiling. Problem: They are flirtatious. They will try and Corrupt first, no matter what the Enemy is, what you asked them to do, or whatever else there is in the area. Your Lair is located in the middle of the sea, a towering construction of iron and cogs that every day and every night move and click and hiss and make noises. Frankly, you also turned to evil because you couldn't get a proper night of sleep and were too tired when you stamped your 'Evil Association' card. Your Catfishes patrol the waters around your base, every now and then bringing out their giant heads to stare with curiosity at a Cog-Minion who moves too close to the shore, before returning back inside. A few sweaty, oil covered Hydraulic Succubi are repairing a few pipes, all the while moaning about 'wringing it harder'. You are starting to have doubts about their validity as Dark Minions, but then again they were what the Super-Evil Market offered first. You now stand on your Overlord-Like throne, a mass of Cogs, metallic spikes and whatnot that is both sparkly and extremely uncomfortable to sit in, when your Dark Advisor comes in. She once was a great Scientist, always trying to improve the quality of her medical practice, until one day she stumbled upon an extremely rare element known as Mindium and, with that extremely rare element, she began a short period of time as an Evil Overlordess, being known as the Mind-Controlling Chemist. She then decided to retire after the element simply became too rare to use to keep on Mind-Controlling entire cities, and found employment at your service. Her 'Evil' name is Chemista, the Evil Chemist! (She wasn't known for her imagination, unfortunately) She also suffered a terrible chemical accident...that made her into a Goo-Girl. Which makes her a monster. Which makes her also perfectly acquirable by your strict standards of 'Monster Only'. "My Nefarious Overlord!" Chemista exclaims cackling with glee, "Today we will do our first Evil Mission!" She then unfolds a giant parchment. "Here, here or here?" There are three locations marked with a bright red X, all of which are on the continent. Mission Number One: We need more money. Rob a Bank. Destruction. Mission Number Two: We need more energy. Kidnap an Electric Generator. (even generators have souls!) Mixed. Mission Number Three: Me need more minions. Kidnap and Corrupt people from the street. Control. The fact Chemista simply wrote those down without saying anything else makes you wonder if she's just getting too old for the job. "So, choose one my Evil Overlordness!" Remember, think not what Evil can do for you, think what YOU can do for Evil! "I choose you, Mission Number Two!" you bellow out, pointing your finger at the mission in question. Chemista raises one of her goo-like eyebrows, before giving a quick nod and scribbling down. Kidnap a Generator Very Well! you exclaim then, pointing to a random Cog-Minion in a corner. From now on, you'll be known as Lord Gamington! Get yourself a metallic tophat and get going Cogging around! The Mechanical Cog-Minion has just been renamed Lord Gamington! Resources In Use For the Mission "Kidnap a Generator" Chemista, the Dark Advisor, Chemical Goo-Girl, Retired Overlordess. The Two Succubi Seven Cog-Minions. Unfortunately your Cog-Steam-Punk Zeppelin can't carry any more of those, and so it departs into the sky emitting baleful vapors. You watch it leave while holding a hand to your forehead in a sharp salute. Actually, your other hand is behind your back, silently crossing your finger for the sheer hope it won't explode along the trip. You can never remember if it's Gasoline or Magical Floating Crystals that are actually required for it to work properly. Turn One: Upkeep -A Cog Minion is now know as Lord Gamington. He wears a Tophat and uses a cane. Mission Chosen -Kidnap a Generator People Assigned: One Dark Advisor (+2 Control -1 C&D-Goo-Girl Says No to ZapZap), Two Dark Minions (+2 Control-Hydraulics), Seven Grunts (+1.75 Control& Destruction). Enjoy the Resulting Carnage... THE CARNAGE "Cog-Cog-Cog," the metallic minion moves his claws across the fence, which separates him from the Electric Generator within the Electric Center of the Town nearby. "Cog-Cog-Query?" "Proceed!" Chemista snaps, pointing her finger forward. "Long Live the Overlord Incognito!" "Ah!" an extremely sensual moan escapes the lips of one of the two succubi, as she take out a wrench and starts pulling at the chain fence while doing her best to appear provocative -not that she needs much, being in a mini-skirt and covered in blotches of oil that give a shiny appearance to her skin. "OH, let me help you..." the other Succubus is about to move towards the first, when a snap from Chemista brings them both back to their work. "Move it you two. You'll have time for steamy stuff afterwards!" As soon as Chemista enters, her liquid-like skin starts to shudder due to the electricity in the air. The Two Succubi enter next, and finally the Cog-Minions begin their 'Cherry Picking' of the Electrical Central. Of course, the moment they do so the lights go off in the city. The chains are secured around the Generator in question, and as your Zeppeling pulls away with it and everyone else, Chemista turns to 'count the heads'. "Wait a moment," she narrow her eyes. "What is that Human doing over there!?" saying that, her goo-finger points towards a man wearing a Security Guard uniform and who is currently unconscious in the bosom of one of the Succubi. "Can we keep him, pleaseeee?" the Succubi in question makes doe-like eyes, showing her most beautiful pout. Chemista isn't impressed. "Let the Overlord deal with it." Chemista sighs. Bonus Earned: Security Guard Captured! No One Knows who stole the Generator! There are no Eye-Witnesses! Mission Results: Generator Acquired! Downkeep You, Overlord, are sitting at your throne when your loyal troops return from their duty. They are carrying a prisoner with them however. A human security Guard who apparently is called 'Bob', if the tag on his jacket is real. You could kill him and dispose of his body of course, or you could wait until he awakens and try and bring him to the dark side. Then again you do have a strict No Human Policy...So you'd have to transform him in a monster. ... That could open up pretty interesting possibilities, and who knows, maybe Chemista is available to create Mutagens? Lair Resources A Generator is being currently mounted to the mainframe of the building. Unless Energy Requirements suddenly spike, you are now able to use energy for your evil purposes! Since there appears to be some sort of Tie between "Cephalod" "Give him to the Succubi" and "Interview" him... You, most magnanimously, decide to wait until Bob awakens to interview him. The moment Bob is awake, he starts trashing. Thankfully, you've nicely placed him on a chair equipped with all the comforts of the 'Stay Still' *tm* line of products. Ranging from metal shackles to collars, passing through Saw-like features, he is unable to leave. But of course, he can answer your questions. "So, tell me...Bob, was it?" "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" "Now, now Bob, I'm not going to kill you! But we still have to decide what to do with you! You've been a naughty boy, haven't you?" "I did nothing! Your freaking monsters knocked me out! A wrench to the head! You can't tell me it was my fault!" "Tell me, Mister Bob, did you love your mother?" You grab a notepad, "Because Freud says it's always mother's fault if we turn out badly. Frankly, I disagree. My mother was quite the good sweet little woman." You jolt down a few key-points on Cephalod inter-breeding. "But then again, we all have our dark pasts and moody moments, right mister Bob?" "What are you talking about?" "You wanted to be abducted! You wanted to become something more than a mere nameless security guard the Heroes forget! You wanted to become my minion, didn't you!?" "YES MY EVIL OVERLORD!" Ah, Convincing People to become Evil and turn to your side is always gratifying. "Now, is there any monster in particular you'd like to become?" He swallows slightly. "M-Monster?" "Of course! I have standards after all and let's face it: you aren't up to them. Yet. But we can remedy that! Now, Chemistaaaaaaa!" The Goo-Girl advisor appears through a vent, her Goo-girl nature actually helping her through narrow passages. "Yes, my evil Overlord?" "Do we have something to turn Bob here into a nice, loyal, monster?" "Well your Overlordness, we can experiment!" Chemista turns thoughtful. "But only on things we already have for the moment. We could try and give him a Catfish mutagen. He could become a humanoid catfish, or a monstrous catfish with human features...one never knows where the Dna will split. Or we could merge him with a Cog-Minion...that might make him mad, but it might also make the Minion smarter. Oh, or maybe a little bit of what turned me into this might turn him into something else?" she mulled it over, "The base material however...well, generally your Overlordness, as you know, there are only three ranks of Evil-Creatures. Monster, Mook and Dark advisor. Since he is the Human equivalent of a Mook...he can only become a Monster or a Mook, nothing more." That said, catching an octopus from the sea isn't at all that difficult when you have pet Catfishes. So Cephalods aren't a problem. We are still in Downkeep. "CHEMISTA!" you bellow. "I'm still in the same room, your Evil Overlordness," your Dark Advisor retorts. "Send Mister Wuffle and Wobbly on a quest for Crab and Octopus!" "You could have called them something like 'Carnage' and 'Annihilation'," your Dark Advisors mutters as she nods and then leaves. Your Catfishes shall do what they can! You are pleasantly enjoying some sun on the shore, while your Succubi act as 'fanners' when you feel the ground tremble. You see Mr. Wuffle emerge from the sea bed, making a spinning twist jump like Free Willy, and then land with a devastatingly noisy thud on the beach, a few centimeters away from the tip of your feet. He is panting like an overgrown dog. "Awww...Mister Wuffle found something!" you coo as you near your wonderful pet, who flaps its tail and begins to meow and purr in pleasure. "MEOW!" then he burps, releasing a thick and green viscous substance. There are half digested bits and pieces of Squid and crab in there, and as you hug your giant monstrosity, he burps once more. He also ate a small whale! How nice of him! Mutagens Available Whale. Crab. Squid. Goo-Girl. Succubi. Cog-Minion. Human. Begin Mutation! You stand behind a glass panel, watching Bob strapped to a dentist-like chair. A Succubi stands to his side, cooing him. "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt one bit having your entire DNA rearranged with the risk of limb or broke morphing and muscle changes and whatnot...it's going to be fun!" "Evil Overlord...Do I have insurance?" he pleads to you, but since you're evil, you just ignore him and get the show going. Chemista barges in and prepares a large needle, before extracting a pint of blood from Bob. She extracts another, and then begins to work with the two pints of blood with different colored elixirs. Then she plunges the needle with the drawing of a squid in Bob's shoulder. The mutation begins. Bob's skin cracks as his limbs elongate and he appears to be losing weight incredibly fast. His head grows, and tentacles emerge from his arms, forming like a crown of petals around his wrists. His skin becomes translucent, as it soon starts to morph depending on the colors behind him. His eyes turn yellowish, and he grows yet another head tall. He is now overshadowing Chemista. He spits out a blotch of ink from his mouth, and then hums. I feel...evil. You have gained a Dark Advisor! "That...wasn't supposed to happen," Chemista mutters embarrassedly as she stands to the side of your throne room, looking awkwardly at 'Bob' who is now clad in a long flowing black robe. "I feel...so intelligent," he hisses. "No longer shall I be known as Bob! From this moment hence...I am PSYSQUID!" He then proceeds to demonstrate his psychic powers by bending a nearby pipe. "MWuahuahuahuahauhauahuahauh!" You laugh evilly. You have a new Dark Advisor after all. "MWUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!" Psysquid laughs with you. "Marvelous," Chemista grumbles. "Competition." Of course, now the question that remains is...should you try your luck and add more to the mix? You did get yourself a Dark Advisor this time around... End of Day One